Snow
by laurenjunkie
Summary: Der erste Schnee des Jahres ...


Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Was war es gewesen, das sie geweckt und so unheimlich sanft aus ihrer wunderschönen Traumwelt geholt hatte?

Zaghaft wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Luke lag noch immer, in seine Decke gekuschelt hinter ihr und schlief friedlich. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Nacken und genoss die leichte Gänsehaut die sie immer und immer wieder überkam wenn er ihr so nahe war, wie in diesem Augenblick.  
Lorelai atmete tief ein und in der Sekunde in der die Kalte Luft ihre Lungen füllte, wusste sie ganz genau was sie in dieser Nacht, die für viele vielleicht so unbedeutend war, aus den Träumen gerissen hatte.

Unglaublich vorsichtig wandte sie sich aus den Decken und der Umarmung ihres Freundes. Wie immer hatte er auch heute Nacht die Arme um sie geschlungen, hielt sie sicher und beschützte sie vor der großen, bösen Welt.  
Doch dieses eine Mal war es nicht nur Luke, der ihr diese einmalige Sicherheit vermittelte. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich geborgen, frei von jeglichen unangenehmen Gedanken, nur auf diesen Moment fixiert, auf diesen Moment der den schönsten Tag des Jahres einleitete.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand sie auf, tapste über den kalten Holzfußboden und öffnete nur einige Augenblicke später das Fenster in Lukes kleiner Küche.  
Leise krabbelte sie auf die Arbeitsplatte und lehnte sich an die geöffnete Fensterscheibe, umschlang die Knie mit ihren Armen.  
Mit leuchtenden Augen starrte die hübsche Frau hinaus in die Nacht, blickte zum Himmel hinauf und schloss nur einen Augenblick später die Augen um diesen geliebten, frischen Geruch von Schnee in sich aufzunehmen.  
Der Himmel war hell und kündigte dieses Wetterwunder in aller Pracht an, alles war so still und friedlich.

Nicht ein Geräusch störte ihre perfekte Welt, als sich die erste Schneeflocke des Jahres ihren Weg hinunter zur Erde suchte. Bis übers ganze Gesicht strahlend umklammerte sie ihren Körper enger.

Langsam erreichte auch die überglückliche Lorelai Gilmore diese eisige Kälte, zu stören schien es sie jedoch kein bisschen.  
„Hey", murmelte sie lächelnd, als sich nach einigen Minuten zwei warme Arme um ihre Taille legten und Luke sie sanft an sich zog.  
„Wieso bist du wach?", flüsterte er bevor seine Lippen den Weg zu ihrem Hals suchten und er begann sie mit leichten, zärtlichen Küssen zu verwöhnen.  
„Uh das ist guuut…"  
Ihre Stimme war ebenfalls nicht lauter als die ihres Freundes. Diesen Moment wollten die Beiden auf keinen Moment zerstören.  
„Es schneit…", hauchte sie, als sich Luke hingebungsvoll ihrem Ohrläppchen widmete.

„Ich weiß.", säuselte er in ihr Ohr und wieder überkam sie dieses Kribbeln, dieses einzigartige Gefühl, das nur er ihr geben konnte. Nur er … und der Schnee, wenn er zum ersten Mal im Jahr zu fallen begann.

„Es ist unheimlich kalt Lorelai.", murmelte Luke nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sie einfach nur in seinen Armen gehalten und ihr freudiges Strahlen beobachtet hatte, während sie versuchte den Weg von jeder einzelnen Schneeflocke mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Was ihr jedoch nicht so gut gelang wie sie sich vielleicht verhofft hatte, denn draußen war gerade das schönste Schneegestöber im Gange.

„Das ist so wundervoll Luke.", flüsterte sie und strahlte, lehnte sich an seinen warmen Oberkörper und schloss die Augen.

„Ich weiß…"

„Und ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist." Sie wandte den Blick von den weißen Flöckchen ab, die die ganze Umgebung in diesem Moment in ein sanftes und wunderschönes Winterparadies verwandelten.

„Komm mit Kleines.", wisperte er in ihr Ohr und zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Sie liebte es wenn er sie so nannte, er nutzte nicht oft Spitznamen für sie, eigentlich nur in Situationen wie dieser.

„Ich will noch nicht Schlafen Luke…"

Beim Anblick seines Lächelns schmunzelte sie erneut.

Er hob sie von der Arbeitsplatte herunter und hielt sanft ihre Hand fest, als sie das Fenster wieder schließen wollte.

„Lass noch…", flüsterte er.

„Danke." …

Langsam zog er sie mit sich zur Couch und ließ sich wenig später lächelnd darauf sinken. Lorelais Augen begannen zu leuchten, erst jetzt schien sie zu begreifen was er vorhatte.

Glücklich ließ sie sich neben ihn sinken, kuschelte sich ganz nahe an ihren Freund und genoss die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, mit geschlossenen Augen.

Luke breitete in diesem Moment die dicke, rote Wolldecke über Lorelai und sich selbst aus. Halb auf ihrem Freund liegend, kuschelte sie sich so eng an ihn heran, dass man denken konnte sie hatte Angst davor, dass er je wieder von ihr wich.

„Lorelai … ist alles okay?", flüsterte er und festigte den Griff und sie.

„Ich lass dich nie mehr gehen." Lorelai Gilmore klang in diesem Moment so traurig, so verletzlich wie noch nie zuvor.

Sanft hob er ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand an, sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich … du … ich hab das sonst noch nie gemacht Luke."

„Was denn?"

„Den ersten Schnee genießen. Es war immer eine Tradition von Rory und mir… keiner meiner Freunde hat das je verstanden … jeder hat immer nur gelacht und mir gesagt dass das Schwachsinn ist …und jetzt …"

Sie sah zu ihm nach oben und lächelte leicht, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich eine einzelne Träne den Weg über ihre Wange suchte.

„Und jetzt…?", wiederholte er ihre Worte fragend. Mit seinem Daumen strich er ihr sanft übers Gesicht und setzte ein gefühlvolles Lächeln auf. Er wollte ihr das Gefühl geben, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

Wenn er wüsste, dass sie das sowieso schon tat … das sie ihm blind vertraute… das sie für ihn alles in ihrem Leben gegeben hätte …

„… und jetzt … jetzt hab ich dich … und du hältst mich nicht für verrückt, weil ich den ersten Schnee so liebe … du unterstützt mich noch … legst dich mit mir auf die Couch... hältst mich fest… und das alles nur, weil ich diesen Tag im Jahr so liebe."

„Also ich …", begann er leise, doch sie schüttelte in diesem Moment den Kopf, unterbrach ihn mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie viel mir das bedeutet…" Sie suchte seine Augen, lächelte leicht.

„Ich liebe dich Luke.", flüsterte sie und sprach in diesem winzigen Moment, an ihrem geliebten Tag zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben diese drei Worte aus, die für Luke mehr als alles Andere bedeuteten.

Es fühlte sich so gut an … es war richtig- nie war sie sich so sicher wie in diesem Moment.

Glücklich zog er sie näher an sich, küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen und konnte einfach nicht glauben was hier passierte.

„Ich liebe dich.", gab er zurück, als er sich aus diesem wunderschönen Kuss löste und in ihre glänzenden Augen blickte.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr, Lorelai."

Lächelnd ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust sinken, atmete seinen Duft ein, der ihr gerade genau so wundervoll vorkam wie der von fallendem Schnee… „Glaub mir Luke … das kann ich." ….

Ende


End file.
